Las cartas humanas
by arelychavez
Summary: La busqueda de las cartas no ha terminado...Sakura y sus amigos conoceran a Alery, una chica que les revelara la verdad...de las cartas humanas


"**Las cartas humanas"**

_**Hola Mi nombre es Arely Chávez y en este mi primer fic mi apodo será Alery (así me dicen) Bueno y empezamos con el fic de Sakura Card Captor llamado "La cartas humanas"**_

Todos estaban durmiendo en la casa de Sakura y de pronto la cazadora de cartas recordó cuando había reunido todas las cartas y había soportado el reto final –han pasado ya dos años desde que eso paso- pensó en voz alta. Entonces volvió a dormir pero sonó su despertador, ya era de dia. Desperto y saludo a su hermano y a su papa, sin olvidar saludar el retrato de su mama. -Por fin de vacaciones- exclamo sakura, entonces llegan los invitados de sakura a desayunar con ella ¡Eran sus amigos tomoyo y Shaoran Li! Después de desayunar fueron a pasear pero al pasar por una casa preciosa llena de flores, saku tuvo un presentimiento.

Tomoyo y Li tambien se quedaron frios al pasar por esa casa, asi que todos entraron a investigar, antes de llegar a la puerta habia un gran jardín y antes de tocar la puerta ya se habia abierto; una niña de cabello largo y rubio les invito a pasar, la niña se veia muy feliz y en poco tiempo de charla se hizieron grandes amigos. –Ya es tarde- dijo Tomoyo -Pero no te preocupes regresaremos mañana para seguir acompañandote- dijo sakura -Antes de irme quisiera saber si alguien vive con tigo y tmb me gustaria que nos dijeras tu nombre- dijo Li. La niña repondio : Vivo sola, y mi nombre es Alery. Y entonces ella los acompaño a la puerta y dijo: sakura, tomoyo y li ustedes saben el gran poder que hay en una carta, por que han vivido grandes aventuras, pero no creen que hay cartas buenas? – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y preguntaron ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?. Acaso tu conoces al mago Clow? Pregunto sakura. Asi es mejor que nadie y tambien te conozco muy bien a ti maga sakura – exclamo alery muy misteriosamente.

Todos se despidieron, (pero hiban muy preocupados por lo que dijo alery) –Sakura ¿crees que kero pueda venir mañana con tigo?.- dijo alery amablemente. Sakura se quedo sin respuesta hasta que dijo –Tu tienes un secreto, y es referente a las cartas, pero para que nececitas a kero? El solo es un guardian. - alery sonrio aun mas y cerro la puerta sin respuesta alguna.

Todos llegaron a sus casas aun pensando en la niña. A la mañana siguiente Sakura le comento a kero o que habia pasado y kero acepto ir con sakura a esa casa. Al llegar tomoyo y li ya los estaban esperando dentro de la casa, - Aquí esta kero- le dijo sakura a alery -Hola kero me recuerdas?- dijo alery; Kero se quedo tieso y recordo que ella era la ayudante del mago clow –Tu eres la ayudante del mago clow, pero el mago te tuvo que convertir en una carta para protegerte- Grito kero. –Claro me alegra k me recuerdes- dijo alery

Sakura: Pero entonces yo te tengo que capturar?

No sakura ella esta aquí para ayudarte a capturar las cartas, despues cuando consigas todas las cartas tendras que sellarla a ella.- Kero lo dijo con tristeza)

¿Pero no habian ya capturado todas las cartas?.- dijeron Tomoyo y Li al unísono

Si, pero aun faltan tres, llamados: La señorita triste, la señorita enojada y la señorita feliz, yo se que los nombres son algo cursis pero estan expresando 3 sentimientos muy importantes y todas son humanas y el mago clow las creo para recordar a su querida Prima que usa mucho estos tres sentimientos, Alery es la señorita Feliz y puede controlar al mundo con una simple sonrisa pero casi no usa su poder por que alery es muy bondadosa, (entonces alery da una risita) , La señorita trizte puede inundar al mundo con sus millones de lagrimas y la señorita enojada puede destruir el mundo con su simple enojo.-dijo Kero pensando en las cartas

entonces en marcha no podemos perder mas tiempo.- dijo Sakura desidida

tienes razon.- dijo Alery

Todos salen de la casa en busca de su nuevo destino.

_**Bueno y este fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado por k pronto expondre el segundo capitulo de las cartas humanas.**_

_**Y dejen reviews onegai! 0**_


End file.
